Villains in Power Rangers Time Force
The fictional villains of the Power Rangers universe that appeared in the television series Power Rangers Time Force were, for the most part, mutant criminals that had travelled back in time with the criminal Ransik (exceptions include his robotic minion Frax, and the demon Quarganon, who appeared only once in the crossover with Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue). Villains from this series are also notable because they are portrayed more as sympathetic characters than outright evil. Ransik, and the other mutants, are shown to be byproducts of the future's genetic experiments, and were shunned by much of society. In the finale, certain characters were redeemed by the Time Force Power Rangers and willingly gave themselves up for judgment, returning in the following series to aid the Rangers in the crossover with Power Rangers Wild Force. Ransik Ransik (played by Vernon Wells and whose name is probably based on a term "ransack") is a mutant created by accident in the year 3000 and the main antagonist in Power Rangers Time Force. He had possessed abilities such as energy projection, martial arts, and telekinesis. After being bitten by the mutant Venomark, he became dependent on a serum developed by Dr. Ferricks. He rewarded the scientist by setting his lab on fire and leaving him for dead. He also encountered the last surviving Orgs, who had been turned to stone. In exchange for letting them copy his mutant DNA to escape, Ransik gained greater power (such as the ability to pull weapons from his skin). Ransik's plans involve commandeering the Time Force cryo-prison and traveling back in time to take over with an army of mutants. He is thwarted in his first attempt by Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger, whom narrowly manages to arrest him. However, en route to the prison, Ransik is rescued by his daughter Nadira and his minion Frax. They escape and accomplish Ransik's goals, and also puts Alex out of action for a long amount of time. Alex was, in fact, believed dead – motivating Jen, the Pink Time Force Ranger, to seek justice and revenge. In 2001, Ransik soon finds himself menaced by Alex's teammates and new Red Time Force Ranger, Wes. He uses various schemes and mutants to attack the Rangers, but never succeeds. During an early encounter with Wes, Ransik claims that he was a misunderstood outcast in the future utopia and that all mutants were oppressed. Jen disputes this – saying that Ransik rejected any offers of help from normal humans. Wes remains unsure regardless. Ransik temporarily takes control of the Quantasaurus Rex, but it is reclaimed by the Quantum Ranger. Shortly afterward, Frax betrays Ransik and destroys all his serum. He reveals, before escaping, that he was the robotically modified Dr. Ferricks, who swore revenge on Ransik. Unfortunately for Frax's plan, the Bio-Lab company has begun producing the serum they replicated from a sample Wes had found after Venomark's defeat. Ransik breaks in and leaves Wes' father in a coma. Ransik eventually runs out of mutants to unfreeze, but captures and reprograms Frax. He unleashes a mass assault on the city with the Doomtron, and destroys the Rangers' clock tower base. However, the Doomtron is destroyed by the Rangers' Zords. The Rangers then attempt to arrest Ransik, but he overpowers them. While facing Jen, he accidentally injures Nadira, who has changed her attitude towards humans. After talking with her briefly, and realizing how close he had come to losing what he most cared about, Ransik willingly turns himself in. During Power Rangers Wild Force, Ransik comes back to the present with the Time Force Power Rangers to stop the Mut-Orgs, the three Orgs he found in the future. Ransik, having already seen the error of his ways, shows a clear amount of guilt for the Mut-Orgs' existence. He aids the combined Time Force/Wild Force Ranger teams, and during the battle he launched a near-suicidal attack on the Mut-Orgs and destroys their mutant half, but nearly dies in the process. He is later shown to be alive, and his mutant side is purged, making him completely human, and one of the few Power Ranger villains to find redemption. Nadira Nadira (played by Kate Sheldon) is the mutant daughter of the criminal Ransik, who traveled back in time with her father to the year 2001. She is a rather obnoxious humanoid, who loves being told how much she is beautiful. She is similar to Trakeena from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy but is much less malevolent. Nadira would much rather run than fight, but when necessary she was a formidable opponent who possessed the ability to extend her fingernails to use as weapons. She also displayed superhuman strength, the ability to alter clothing, and to teleport. Nadira adores the 21st century fashion, frequently stealing clothing and jewelry. Nadira engineered Ransik's escape from custody, lying down on the ground and pretending to be injured. She aided her father's raid on the Cryo Prison and prevented the mutant criminal Gluto from being cryogenically frozen. Along with Ransik, Frax and Gluto, she traveled back in time to the year 2001. Nadira believed that the key to controlling the world in this time period was to have lots of money, and she frequently tries to accumulate more through extortion or theft. However, she is always defeated by the Time Force Power Rangers. A running gag on the show was that Gluto had a crush on her and would try in vain to woo her, but would always be rejected. In the last episodes of the series, as Gluto and the Cyclobots hunt down Frax, Nadira diverts herself by taking over a clothing store. Trip shows up alone to stop her, and the Xybrian takes on the mutant. But, when a woman goes into labor, the two stop and try to help her. Trip forces Nadira to help the woman deliver her baby. Nadira emerges from the dressing room with the newborn, who she calls beautiful. Trip tells her that humans can't be all that bad, and Nadira agrees with him. After playing with human children, Nadira questions her supposed hatred for them. Nadira goes to an imprisoned Frax for answers. He tells her that hate is a vicious cycle propagated by humans and mutants. As Frax is taken away in chains, he sees a spark of goodness in Nadira, and urges her to break the cycle. As Nadira tries to make Ransik stop the hate, he scolds her for mourning over Frax, and knocks her down. When a baby was left behind during the attack, she decided to keep it safe and try to find its parents. While doing that, she is accidentally wounded by Ransik, and asked him to do the right thing. Within a year of her return to the future, Nadira is working with children. Apparently Lucas managed to set her up so that she either didn't have to go to prison, got community service or didn't have to go to prison for long. She accompanied Ransik and the other Time Force Rangers in the Power Rangers: Wild Force team-up episode to help them fight the Mut-Orgs. Apparently she likes Lucas as in one episode she goes out on a date with him after thinking he wrote poetry about her (it was about his race car) but in Reinforcements From the Future at the end he walks off with her holding hands indicating that he may possibly return her feelings. Frax Frax (voiced by Eddie Frierson) is a robot in the service of Ransik, responsible for constructing the army of robot minions that Ransik sends against the Time Force Power Rangers. A robot himself, he dislikes Ransik's belief that robots are inferior, as well as the mutant's habits of destroying his creations when he is angry. This rage goes unnoticed by Ransik for much of the series. Frax's arsenal consists of a claw arm that transforms into a hand-like missile launcher. It is later revealed that Frax is actually all that is left of Dr. Louis Fericks (portrayed by Jeff Griggs), the scientist from the future that attempted to heal Ransik of his poisoning by Venomark, a mutant criminal who was later captured and placed in the X-Vault. It was he that provided the serum that Ransik must consume regularly to combat the poison; Ransik destroyed his lab and left him for dead in return. Dr. Fericks only survived by rebuilding himself into a robot. Frax harbors deep resentment against Ransik for this. Later in the series, Frax ends up discovering the key to the X-Vault (where the worst prisoners are contained) after being scolded for sending his robotic creation Tronicon to destroy the Ranger. He releases many of them without Ransik's approval, including Venomark (an action that particularly angers Ransik due to their past history). As a form of revenge, he destroys all of his serum, reveals his true identity to Ransik, and runs away from Ransik and the Cyclobots on Ransik's side. He begins constructing massive robots, run on powerful Trizirium crystals from Mr. Collins' lab. In the finale, Frax is caught by Ransik with the aid of Gluto (who found Frax's hideout) while working on his giant robot "Doomtron." Nadira, Ransik's daughter, comes to him after she begins to doubt her father's mission. Frax explains that the hatred and prejudice between humans and mutants is a vicious cycle and he urges her to break it before being taken away and having his memory erased. He is then reprogrammed to obey only Ransik and to use his robot Doomtron to destroy his enemies. Wes is able to return and destroy Doomtron. The destruction of Doomtron also led to the destruction of Frax. Gluto Gluto (voiced by Neil Kaplan) is a minor, mafioso-themed, mutant criminal who joins the service of Ransik when he is saved from stasis by the arrival of the villain's forces. He appears to be a sort of frog or fish/whale-like mutant. He aids Ransik in the 21st Century, serving as the dumb muscle of the mutant army. A running gag throughout the series is his crush on Ransik's daughter, Nadira, and his attempts to win her affection; he would always be promptly rejected. Gluto later finds the hideout of Frax and brings in Ransik to collect him. During the final assault on the city, Gluto decides to freeze himself inside the prison, unwilling to stick around for whatever might happen. His name is most likely derived from glutton or gluttony, considering his obesity. Gluto had the ability to use his flatulence to propel himself into the air. he also is know to be a coward at times Quarganon Quarganon (voiced by Ron Roggé) is a Super Demon who was imprisoned within an artifact known as the Solar Amulet. When Vypra comes back to life, she attempts to steal the Amulet. However, because she is a ghost, she cannot take it from inside its case (Vypra has energy projection abilities; it is not explained why she did not simply use those to break open the case). She forms an alliance with Ransik and succeeds in stealing it, then summons the powerful Super Demon during the sun's alignment with the stars through this incantation: : From the deepest shadows far below, : ''where no mortal will dare to go. : ''Only Demons toss and burn. : ''Now mighty Quarganon, it's your time to return! However, the Lightspeed Power Rangers arrive to help the Time Force Rangers. Carter Grayson (the Red Lightspeed Ranger) destroy him with his Trans-Armor Cycle and Vypra by Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) with his Red Battle Warrior. Cyclobots Ransik's robotic foot soldiers were originally invented by Dr. Ferricks. He intended them as friends and aides, but Ransik stole the schematics when he betrayed the doctor. They are fairly strong and attack in massive hordes, but the Power Rangers have little trouble defeating them. Cyclobots can be deployed from small golden bolts or disguise themselves as humans to ambush their foes. They usually wield short swords that double as energy blasters, but have occasionally carried more powerful bazookas for widespread destruction. Mutants These are mutant criminals that have been captured by Time Force and cryogenically frozen in the Cryo-Prison as shrunken figures. When Ransik hijacked it, he had an army of mutants at his disposal. Every Mutant has a DNA patch on their bodies that causes them to grow to a massive size if removed. They revert back to their shrunken state when defeated in normal or giant forms, after which one of the Rangers places them in a studded container with a window on the front that displays the imprisoned mutant. The containers are stored in a fridge-like unit in the Rangers' base, ready for transport back to the future. Several of the most dangerous mutants are placed in a separate location called the X-Vault. They serve Frax, as he is the only one with the key to the vault. Jetara * First Appearance: "Something to Fight For" * Voice Actor: Derek Stephen Prince The first criminal to be released from the cyro-prison, Jetara starts wreaking havoc on the relatively primitive police force of the year 2000. He is eventually taken down by the Time Force Megazord Mode Red and apprehended by Jen. Fearog * First Appearance: "Ransik Lives" * Voice Actor: David Stenstrom A frog-like mutant sent by Ransik to attack Wes. Taken in by the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. Mantamobile * First Appearance: "A Blue Streak" * Voice Actor: Richard Steven Horvitz A light blue mutant reminiscent of a manta ray. He is a master car thief, specializing in hijacking and upgrading vehicles with his tentacles. Nadira used him to commit mass theft of money, but the Rangers managed to catch up once Trip brought out their V-Cycles. After being super-sized, Mantamobile was taken in by the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. Tentaclaw * First Appearance: "A Parting of Ways" * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz A mutant whose head and body can act independent of each other. His head can levitate and produce numerous tentacles for combat, while his body has great strength and the ability to fire lasers from its claws. He was known for kidnapping the mayor back in the year 3000, causing Nadira to revive him in another bid to get rich in the present. His head was defeated and shrunk by the Vortex Blaster, but his body was still able to fight, and supersized itself to battle the Rangers. It was destroyed by the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue. Medicon * First Appearance: "Short-Circuited" * Voice Actor: Dan Woren A white-colored medical-themed mutant who infected Circuit with a virus. Trip was able to repair Circuit, and Medicon was taken in by the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. Fatcatfish * First Appearance: "Jen's Revenge" * Voice Actor: Tom Wyner A catfish-like bounty hunter that once fought Alex and Jen. Overcome with anger at recent developments, Jen wanted to destroy him, but the Rangers stopped her enough for him to get away. Frax used his likeness as part of a plan to take down Ransik, which also had the benefit of making Jen even angrier at Fatcatfish. After Wes managed to clear Jen's head, she defeated Fatcatfish, but the villain managed to remove his DNA patch. Newly supersized, the bounty hunter was brought down by the Time Force Megazord. Izout * First Appearance: "The Time Shadow" * Voice Actor: David Lodge Heavily armed with guns and grenades, Izout helps Frax into breaking into Bio-Lab to steal the Zirium Powder. While Frax made his escape, Izout fought the Rangers, eventually growing giant. He lured the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue into an explosive trap, badly damaging it. Luckily for the Rangers, Izout was brought down by the Time Jet before he could finish off the Megazord. Vexicon * First Appearance: "Future Unknown" * Voice Actor: Richard Epcar When Frax accidentally stumbled upon the key to the X-Vault, Vexicon was the first mutant he released from the infamous storage area. Hewas extremely hard to take down, managing to defeat the Rangers with ease in their first meeting. After resolving her doubts about fighting for an uncertain future, Katie hits Vexicon with a sneak attack, exposing his DNA and causing him to grow. He becomes the first victim of the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue, being defeated and shrunken down after taking a Time Target attack. Despite his failure, Vexicon's prowess against the Rangers was enough to renew Ransik's waning faith in Frax, allowing the latter to continue his secret scheming. Redeye * First Appearance: "Uniquely Trip" * Voice Actor: Wendee Lee A red-eyed mutant who attacked Silver Hills before being brought down by Wes, Lucas, Katie and Jen using their V-Weapons. In "Reflections of Evil," she was encountered in one of Miracon's mirrors. Electropede * First Appearance: "Uniquely Trip" * Voice Actor: Steve Kramer An energy-draining centipede mutant. He proved impossible for the Rangers to defeat at first, draining energy from the V-Weapons and themselves. Wes uses Trip's new invention, the Electro Booster, to take it down. After growing into a giant, it is recaptured by the ShadowForce Megazord Mode Blue. Univolt * First Appearance: "Worlds Apart" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook An electrical mutant that was imprisoned in the Cryo-Prison's X-Vault until it was released by Frax. he attacked the city plaza until he was intercepted by the Rangers and the new Silver Guardians. He viciously attacked the Rangers and nearly killed the Guardian's leader, but Wes took the brunt of the attack. In the process, Wes' visor cracked, revealing his identity to Mr. Collins and Eric. Univolt began to renew his attack, but was attacked by Wes, first using his own V-Weapon then the Vortex Blaster to bring him down. Brickneck * First Appearance: "The Quantum Quest" * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich Brickneck is sent by Ransik to raid a dig site to steal the Quantum Controller. He is repelled by the Silver Guardians and the Time Force Rangers, but follows Eric in secret as he finds the controller. Later, Brickneck devastates the Rangers in battle, only for Eric-now the Quantum Ranger-to subdue him with his Freeze Strike. Commandocon * First Appearance: "Clash For Control" Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Dave Mallow A metallic, commando-themed mutant who can generate time portals. He was sent to the distant past in order to retrieve the Quantasaurus Rex. Despite Eric and Wes attempting to stop him, he succeeded and used a device to control the Q-Rex. Returning to the year 2000, Commandocon sends his new Zord to destroy the city, but Eric manages to override his control and claim the Q-Rex for himself. Having accomplished this, the Quantum Ranger transforms the Q-Rex into the Quantasaurus Megazord and apprehends Commandocon with its Max Blizzard attack. Klawlox * First Appearance: "Bodyguard in Blue" * Voice Actor: Tony Oliver A yellow insect mutant who captured Dr. Michael Zaskin in an attempt to learn all the secrets of the Quantum Ranger powers. It is taken down by the Q-Rex Megazord and Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red. Turtlecon * First Appearance: "Trust and Triumph" * Voice Actor: Steve McGowan A turtle-like mutant with the power to send people into pocket dimensions. He sent Nadira on a Hawaiian vacation, and traps the rangers in a dimension with evil clones of themselves. He also creates a duplicate of the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. The Evil Rangers are defeated by their good counterparts, the Evil Time Force Megazord Mode Red is destroyed by the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue, and Turtlecon was taken down by the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue. Notacon * First Appearance: "Trip Takes a Stand" * Voice Actor: Barbara Goodson A powerful, but good-hearted mutant with tentacles for arms and a squid-like face. His bizarre appearance caused people to fear and shun him, forcing him to steal to survive. Once released by Frax, he didn't want to fight, revealing that he was only imprisoned for petty theft. At Ransik's insistence, Frax placed a control device on Notacon, but the mutant escaped before the android could activate it. Hiding from both Ransik's forces and the Silver Guardians, Notacon befriended Trip. The Xybrian managed to convince Eric to spare Notacon-just in time for Frax to activate his control device. Unable to control his body, Notacon watched in horror as he attacked the Rangers and grew to a massive size. After the Quantosaurus Rex held Notacon down, Trip destroyed the control device with the Electro Booster. Free from Frax's control, Notacon gleefully allowed the Rangers to freeze him with the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue. Conwing * First Appearance: "Quantum Secrets" * Voice Actor: Sean Cw Johnson An odd, bird-like mutant able to disguise himself as a human. He used a device to match Eric's voice and take control of the Quantosaurus Rex. Eric manages to reclaim his morpher just in time to save himself from the Zord, after which he turned its power on Conwing, adding another mutant to the Rangers' collection. Contemptra * First Appearance: "Love Struck Rangers" * Voice Actor: Valerie Vernon A mutant with the ability to brainwash others and transform into an attractive female human. Calling herself "Angelique", she seeded discord between Wes, Trip, and Lucas by making herself appear as their perfect match (although she had to brainwash Wes first). While the boys fought over "Angelique", Contemptra was beaten by Katie and Jen. This broke the guys free of her spell, and they joined the girls in the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red to apprehend the enlarged Contemptra. Dash * First Appearance: "The Last Race" * Actor: Riley Schmidt A mutant with incredible-albeit reckless-driving skills. Like several other mutants, he can adopt a human form, although his odd taste in food can give him away. He and Lucas were friendly racing rivals until Dash injured innocent bystanders with his driving. Lucas testified against him, leading to Dash's incarceration in the Cryo-Prison. In the present day, Nadira released Dash to act as the getaway driver in her latest crime spree. He would challenge Lucas to one last race, only to rethink his actions when the Blue Ranger narrowly stopped him from hitting a group of children playing near the street. Unfortunately, Nadira shot Dash with a weapon, encasing him in armor that forced him to fight the Rangers. After escalating the fight to Megazord-level, the Rangers managed to destroy the mind-controlling armor, allowing Dash to surrender peacefully. His last request was for Lucas to strike the finishing blow, and his old racing rival obliged, promising Dash that he'd be back on the racetrack in no time. Ironspike * First Appearance: "Full Exposure" * Voice Actor: Richard Cansino A mutant defeated by the Rangers at the beginning of the episode. In "Reflections of Evil," he was seen in one of Miracon's mirrors. Artillicon * First Appearance: "Full Exposure" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook A mechanical-looking mutant with powerful weapons. He can turn into a jet for quick escapes. In his second confrontation with the Rangers, he hit them with a powerful blast that knocked them out of morph, allowing a photographer to snap pictures of their true identities. Luckily for the Rangers, Artillicon's next attack endangered the same photographer, causing him to rethink his life after Katie saved him from a broken elevator. Meanwhile, Artillicon fell to the Megazord. Cinecon * First Appearance: "Movie Madness" Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Terrence Stone A movie-themed mutant, posing as a director to lure the Rangers into a trap. His clapboard can transfer people into movie-like settings, and he can warp reality by writing events into a binder. After the Rangers destroyed his clapboard and escaped his settings, Cinecon grew to giant size and wrote the Shadow Force Megazord, the Quantasaurus Rex, and even the Transwarp Megazord into battle against him. As his victory was written into the script, he was initially immune to damage, but since Trip unknowingly ripped the last page of the script from his binder, the Rangers improvised an ending-Cinecon's defeat and recapture. Steelix * First Appearance: "Time Force Traitor" * Voice Actor: J.W. Meyers Steelix was Jen's original partner in Time Force, but he was secretly a mole, selling top-secret information to Ransik. When Jen found out, she brought him in. Steelix was sentenced to cryo-freeze, and swore vengeance on Jen-a threat he makes good on after being released in the year 2000. When the Rangers try to set up Steelix, Jen is greeted by a jack in the box of Steelix, telling her to meet him that night at a warehouse. Jen sneaks off to the warehouse without telling the Rangers, and is changed into evil by Steelix's gas. After Wes snaps Jen out of it, Steelix is ultimately taken down by the Shadow Force Megazord. Venomark * First Appearance: "Frax's Fury" * Voice Actor: Kim Strauss A twisted mutant that was imprisoned in the Cryo-Prison's X-Vault until it was released by Frax. He has super speed and the ability to conjure a sword from thin air, but his main weapon is his bite, which inflicts a painful-and lethal-disease on anyone he can sink his fangs into. One of his victims in the future was Ransik, causing the latter to develop a massive grudge against Venomark. The only known cure for Venomark's bite is a serum invented by Dr. Louis Ferricks. Frax released Venomark to infect the people of Silver Hills. He managed to infect dozens-including four of the Rangers-but was prevented from infecting Wes when Ransik arrived for some revenge. Thoroughly overpowered and fearing for his life, Venomark only escaped when Ransik's affliction flared up, forcing him to drink his serum. Taking the remnants of the serum, Wes persuaded his father and Eric to mass-produce the serum to save the infected. Infuriated at the sight of his victims being healed, Venomark attacks the Silver Guardian-protected cure truck, only for Eric to defeat him with his Battlizer armor. Growing into a giant, Venomark is ultimately captured by the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red and Q-Rex. Severax * First Appearance: "Dawn of Destiny" * Voice Actor: Paul Schrier After Frax destroyed Ransik's serum supply and escaped, Ransik released Severax to take part in a raid on Bio-Lab to steal the serums there. It caused major destruction to Bio-Labs before being taken in by the Rangers. Mister Mechanau * First Appearance: "Undercover Rangers" * Voice Actor: Mike Reynolds A dark mutant with a sword and telekinetic powers. He posed as a human salesman to get customers to buy a fitness drink that made them act like Cyclobots, giving Frax a new army. After dropping his human disguise, Mechanau was brought down by Wes' new Strata Cycle, while the Shadow Force Megazord's Mode Blue put an end to his giant form. Given his impressive power and affiliation with Frax (who is on the run from Ransik by now), Mechanau is likely another mutant from the X-Vault. Miracon * First Appearance: "Reflections of Evil" * Voice Actor: Philip Proctor A mutant that can travel through mirrors. He forced the Rangers to chase him through his mirror world, resurrecting many defeated mutants along the way for them to battle, before ultimately falling to their Megazords once again. Angelcon * First Appearance: "Reflections of Evil" * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton A white angel-themed mutant who appeared in one of the mirrors of the Mirror World. He is presumably another mutant criminal previously apprehended by Time Force, but is never seen before or after this episode. Chameliacon * First Appearance: "Nadira's Dream Date" * Voice Actor: Kerrigan Mahan A chameleon mutant with powerful tongue attacks. He was unleashed to attack the Rangers, but was prevented from harming Lucas by Ransik, on account of the Blue Ranger being Nadira's date. After Lucas broke up with Nadira, Ransik sent Chameliacon out to destroy Lucas. He put up a good fight, but eventually fell to the power of the Rangers. Serpicon * First Appearance: "Circuit Unsure" * Voice Actor: Mark A. Richardson A snake-like mutant. He attacked a local space center in Silver Hills in order to set it to self-destruct. Frax's Robots These robots are creations of Frax, mostly after his betrayal of Ransik. They are functionally similar to the regular mutant enemies, but are completely silent and are actually destroyed in battle, rather than being imprisoned. They are usually powered by Trizirium Crystals. Tronicon * First Appearance: "The Time Shadow" * Voice Actor: Kim Strauss Frax's first robot was designed to prove that robots are just as effective as mutants against the Power Rangers. Physically, Tronicon resembled a heavily-armed Cyclobot with extra armor on its torso. It attacked with lasers from its cannon arm, rockets from a launcher above said cannon, and rebounding energy discs from its shoulders. Oddly, despite being a robot, it had a DNA patch that allowed it to grow. Fraz used the stolen Zirium Powder from Bio-Lab to form a Trizirium Crystal which would power Tronicon and set it on the city in its giant form. Since the Megazord was badly damaged following its fight with Izout, the Power Rangers couldn't defeat it. However, Tronicon was destroyed by the Time Shadow Megazord. Dragontron * First Appearance: "Fight Against Fate" A giant dragon-like robot that was created by Frax following his breaking away from Ransik. It was extremely strong and durable, with impressive regeneration abilities to boot. Its only weakness was an exposed core on its back, but Frax could usually cover this weakness when directly overseeing his creation. Dragontron's first battle with the Rangers (currently led by Alex who arrived following Severax's defeat) went well, but Frax decided to retreat after the Q-Rex joined the fray. It returned after its master created an independent siphon to prevent the Rangers from using their Zords against it, allowing Dragontron to level the city. Luckily for the heroes, Wes reclaimed his place as the Red Ranger from Alex and destroyed the siphon allowing the Q-Rex and the Time Force Megazord Mode Red to hit Dragotron's open power core and destroy it. Max Axe * First Appearance: "A Calm Before the Storm" A robot created by Frax to wreak havoc on the city while he was completing his ultimate weapon. It was heavily armed, with large cannons on its shoulders, a gatling gun for a left hand, and an ax blade on its right hand. The Quantum Ranger damaged it to the point where it grew (again, via a mutant-like DNA patch), and combined his powers with the Quantasaurus Rex to destroy it for good. Doomtron * First Appearance: "The End of Time" The final robot created by Frax is this massive, crab-clawed machine, which seemingly bears its maker's image on its face. Unlike the previous robots, it required a pilot to function; ironically, Frax himself only pilots it after Ransik captures and reprograms him into a mindlessly loyal slave. Its Trizirium crystal clashes with the similarly-powered Quantasaurus Rex, creating increasingly violent time holes around the city. Eventually, Wes uses the Quantum Defender after converting the Q-Rex's Trizirium crystal into a stronger blue version, allowing him to combine his blaster with the Zord's lasers to destroy Doomtron. See also Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Television supervillains Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional criminals Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001 nl:Schurken in Power Rangers: Time Force